This invention relates to an improved fluid valve and, in particular, to a solenoid actuated, pneumatic valve.
Heretofore power tool designers have recognized the desirability for control of a pneumatic valve in a pneumatic tool by using electrical sensors and signals. For example, it may be desirable to sense torque output by a pneumatic screwdriver with electrical sensor means, and thereby control the air supply to the tool. Such control has been effected in various ways. One of the ways is to provide a solenoid which operates a pilot or other mechanism in order to effect pneumatic control valve actuation. In this manner a low power DC voltage solenoid can be used to actuate a pneumatic valve.
A desirable feature with respect to such a solenoid operated pneumatic valve has been to provide for a quick response time by the valve. Clapp in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,724 discloses a fast acting solenoid operated disc valve which provides for valve response time on the order of 5 milliseconds and which also has a very small size.
The present invention contemplates a fast acting electronically operated pneumatic or fluid shut-off valve which provides for improved response time and which further provides for actuation over a wide range of pressures with a generally low voltage solenoid actuator.